


Revival

by thatfragilecapricorn



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfragilecapricorn/pseuds/thatfragilecapricorn
Summary: Season 7 - Scully performs an autopsy - light smut
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 21





	Revival

It was early morning and Mulder and Scully were laying in bed, watching the sun rise through the partially opened blinds. Scully had been staying over more frequently, and with less and less convincing each time. Her head was resting on his chest and his arm was wrapped around her, both still half-asleep.

Out of the blue, Mulder asked, “Can you show me how to do an autopsy?” He had been thinking of their first case, the one in Bellefleur, Oregon, and the first postmortem he saw her complete. She had yelled at him to stop taking pictures. She was so tough, even back then, he thought fondly.

Scully chuckled and tilted her head to look up at him, “Mulder, you’ve seen me perform hundreds of autopsies.”

“Yes, but you’ve never shown me how to do one,” he complained as she rolled her eyes. Mulder tried to suppress a laugh - he got a kick out of annoying her.

Even so, Scully sat up on her knees and looked down on Mulder’s supine form. She was wearing his dress shirt, with only a few buttons fastened. He would never get over how big his clothes looked on her, or how sexy. 

“Well, first I start with an examination of the body,” she stated clinically. “I take measurements -”

“Of which part?” he interrupted. 

She gave him a look and continued, “You’re six feet, so that’s about 183 centimeters.”

“Hearing you use the metric system is hot, Scully.”

She ignored him. “I would check for anything out of the ordinary: abrasions, contusions, avulsions. Especially if you were a homicide victim.”

Scully lifted his arm and demonstrated by caressing the skin from his shoulder to his wrist. Mulder watched as she pretended to study him, a slight smile on her face. It was touching to see the same focus she gave to her real subjects applied to him instead. 

“Once that’s done, I make the Y-incision.” She took the opportunity to straddle his hips. Mulder had forgotten that Scully wasn’t wearing anything underneath his shirt and he had to take a deep breath to control himself.

“Shouldn’t I be naked?” Mulder asked innocently, referring to the boxers he still had on. 

Scully thought about this and decided: “The corpses usually have a sheet covering them, so no.” Mulder sighed in frustration.

“I use a scalpel to cut here,” she said, tracing a line from his right shoulder to his breastbone. She tweaked his nipple on the way down, which caused Mulder to jump a little. “And then the other side,” she said with a kiss to his left pectoral, right above his heart. She kissed her way down his chest, completing the other half of the Y. Scully moved lower down, so her lips were at his waistband. 

Mulder took a shallow breath. “That’s a dangerous position, Scully.”

She just smiled, a glint her in eye. She licked her way from his bellybutton to his sternum, completing the Y. Mulder groaned. She crawled up so they were face to face and kissed him, her thumb rubbing at his temple. After a few moments, she pulled back a bit, the both of them now breathless.

“What’s next?” Mulder asked with anticipation.

“Well, I usually extract the organs and weigh them,” she said against his lips. Scully reached behind her and pulled him out of his boxers. She began steadily stroking him, her lips moving across his cheek to behind his ear. He was extremely appreciative of her hands, the same ones that held a gun and a scalpel, and the ones that felt his forehead for a fever or gripped his fingers when she was afraid. Mulder considered how her hands had precisely extracted his heart - so many years ago, even before they were together - and how careful and gentle she had been with it ever since.

Mulder was getting close, but this wasn’t how he wanted to end things. Instead, he used his weight to flip Scully over, so that he was hovering over her.

Scully laughed, “Mulder, you’re supposed to be dead!”

“Ah, but you’re a miracle worker, Dr. Scully. Your hands brought me back to life.” He lifted one of the aforementioned hands and kissed her palm. It was true that Scully really had revived him, both literally by saving his life many times and figuratively by loving him and allowing him to love her. He brought both of her arms over her head with one hand and used his other to unbutton his shirt. “And I know the best way to reward you.”

“Oh, you do?” she asked skeptically, one eyebrow raised. She was smiling though.

He nuzzled the space between her breasts and allowed his fingers to move down her abdomen. He cupped her between the legs and she bucked, proving his point. 

“Yes, I do,” he said while grinning wickedly.

“Mulder,” she whined, her breath becoming shallower, as he continued his ministrations. 

Mulder moved up a little, so he could settle his hips against hers. Scully’s eyelids fluttered closed at the friction his body was providing. His lips sucked at the pulse point on her neck, and they began to move more intimately. 

They brought each other back to life over and over again that morning.


End file.
